


Call me Freyja

by Catmint (witheredshores)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Married Couple, Post-War, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witheredshores/pseuds/Catmint
Summary: When he looked at her, Severus was certain that she was not human. When all those around them looked at him, they were sure he would never make her happy.orThree times people assume Snape is not good enough for Harry and one time that no one's around to place judgements and suppositions over them.Written for Severus Snape birthday.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 16
Kudos: 296





	Call me Freyja

**Author's Note:**

> In Norse mythology, Freyja is a goddess associated with war, death, love, sex, beauty, fertility, gold, and sorcery.

**Harriet Potter, is Severus Snape the right man for our savior? Five reasons that prove he’s not.**

  
Harry rolled her eyes when she passed through a co-worker's desk, the Daily Prophet thrown over it and the headline in bold black with a picture of her and Severus leaving an apothecary, she stretched her neck over it and took a better look at the picture. She had her face set in a pout and he was scowling, as usual. His hands had a grip over her arm and he looked like he was dragging her out of the store like a rag doll, she pushed against his hand to break free and looked back to the store pouting harder and arguing something with him, the image played again and again in a loop. She remembered that day, he liked an expensive knife forged to cut special and delicate ingredients, the material had a special charm that prevented the metal of the blade to react with the ingredient in contact _or something like that,_ she was pants at potions. She told him to buy it because he never bought anything for himself, he said no because it was too expensive, they argued back and forth about it until she finally declared in a snap that she would gift it to him. He grabbed her by the arm sneering and dragged her out. 

  
She smiled looking at his perpetual scowl in the picture, the stupid writers of that type of article had not a single idea of what their relationship was like. She didn’t care, he loved her, she loved him, he thought he didn’t deserve her, she knew he did. While everyone kept thinking Severus Snape wasn’t the most endearing man she’d ever find she could keep him hidden, out of the reach and desire of swooning women who would definitely try to steal her man if they only knew a little of how much loving he could be.

~~•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••~~

'Are you _sure_ you’re happy?’ Harry rolled her eyes again giving Ron the look. She’d learned it with her husband. He took a few steps away from her giving her more personal space and lifting his hands in a sign of apology. ‘I mean, he could have come to the Burrow, Fleur was there, and Ginny’s new boyfriend, and 'Mione. He almost never comes with you’ She looked at her shoes while still walking beside Ron through the atrium.

  
'If I’ll be honest you’ll say that I’m lying and we’ll fight' Ron looked at her skeptically. She threw a look at him, her messy curls hiding it. A bunch of interdepartmental memos passed in the middle of them, one got stuck in her hair and they both laughed. She pulled it out and sighed letting it fly to its destination. 

  
‘You alienate him. I mean, all of you' Ron opened his mouth and she lifted her hand 'It's not your fault, I know the man I married, he’s not the kindest with words, and you’re all so… warm. He’s not used to be with people, he’s not used to be in a family, after all this time I don’t think he’ll ever be. So, every time we go to the Burrow together you hug me and treat me well, fill me to the brim with amazing food and he kind of watches everything from the corner. To you, Ginny, Hermione and everyone else he’s the dungeon bat.’ Ron kept looking at her, his face seemed more red from the effort he was making to hold his words.

'The war was eight years ago Ron, we’ve been on and off for a year, together for five and married for four. If we weren’t really good with each other, believe me, we wouldn’t be together anymore. The thing is that he knows some things will never change, he knows you’re all important to me. So, he rarely goes to Burrow on Sundays because he knows I’ll isolate myself to be beside him so he won’t feel so alienated. He prefers me to be with all of you having fun and playing silly games.’ They didn’t argue much further because a memo stopped in front of her unfolding itself and falling like a flower petal on her stretched hand, work came in the way and by the time they were done with it seemed too late and pointless for Ron to say anything more to Harry.

~~•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••~~

‘How could _he_ get married to _her_ ' Severus frowned looking at the trio of gossipers inside the apothecary 'I mean, he’s so… ugly' they all giggled and Snape kept walking through the shelves looking for ingredients. ‘I heard from a friend who has a cousin that works at the ministry that she was crying in the bathroom last week, she said she heard her talking with Hermione Granger, she was talking about divorce' Severus’s hands froze over a bottle of salamander’s blood. The other woman, wearing the ugliest hat Severus had ever seen scoffed 'no wonder, it took too long for her to be done with that one. I mean, shouldn’t he be in Azkaban?’ Severus turned around and left, his robes billowing behind him.

  
He remembered having a minor disagreement with Harry in the past week because she wanted him to postpone the publication of his article. She said that, since it would be his birthday soon, she desired to do something special. They fought for a few hours and she left to work. But at night, when she came home to a cooked shrimp puttanesca and a bottle of her favorite wine she smiled so beautifully and kissed him so gently. They ate and he fucked her on the table that night, he thought they were alright with each other. He swallowed cursing those three old rags for placing doubts over his head.

  
By the time she got home, Severus had tried to read five different books with no success. He also tried to dice ingredients and ended up mincing them. When he saw the green flames in the fireplace he got up catching her tumbling and ungracefully walking out of it. She had a smudge of ash on her forehead and her eyes looked more green than he seemed to remember from the morning, she smiled and kissed his jaw. Severus tightened his hands on her shoulders and caressed her arms over the red robes. He swallowed avoiding her eyes.

  
‘I heard some rumors this afternoon' he let her go and sat over his armchair, she frowned taking off her robe and placing it over the cat, a wedding gift from Molly Weasley who had the same on her home, Harry was so happy when she saw it. She sat on his lap hugging his neck and Severus found it harder to say what he intended. He took a minute of silence and wiped the ash from her forehead, caressing for a second the scar over there, she gave him a small smile 'Last week, did you cry at the bathroom while making complains to Mrs. Granger?’ She frowned and palled, opening her mouth in a small “o”. Severus didn’t need words to understand that it was true.  
'How the fuck did you hear about that?’ She looked at him questioningly. ‘Of course, I’m married with the greatest spy wizarding Britain have ever seen' Hugging him tighter and adjusting herself over his lap, Severus hands automatically moved to her waist to support her. ‘I did cry, because you’re so infuriating at times, I wanted to take you to Costa Rica in your birthday but you wouldn’t budge and get a free week, and then I had already bought the portkeys, and the reservations, and everything to take you there. Including sandals.’ She swallowed saliva and Severus looked baffled at her face, she was telling it so casually that he didn’t know if he should laugh or scold her ‘I’m not complaining about the galleons but, yes I am, it was expensive. And then you said you would work, and I started to cry because I was also on my period and I get an emotional, crying, overstressed ball of… _girl_ and I was so sure you’d get mad at me for spending money uncontrollably and would for sure divorce me when you'd do our taxes only to find out how much I spent’ That broke him, he did try not to laugh but the last sentence broke him completely. He laughed, carelessly and Harry just stared at him in wonder, for what he had no idea.

  
'You thought I’d divorce you because of taxes returns?’ She smiled biting her lips 'We're still in January Harriet, by there I wouldn't even be angry anymore' She looked at him in disbelief and kissed his lips.

  
‘I really love you but we both know you can hold a grudge even on the afterlife. Besides, I only cried that day because I was on my period'

  
'Of course you did' his hands lifted caressing her cheeks. ‘Tell me about these reservations and portkeys' She gave him the biggest smile she was capable of and got up from his lap in a spurt screaming that she could get another portkey so they could leave tomorrow morning so she’d pack. Severus responded he only wanted to hear about it but he knew he lost the battle the moment she got up, his birthday was in five days and apparently, she had reservations for a whole week if not more.

~~•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••~~

She was wearing a loose peach dress, pleated and sewed from a piece of thin cotton fabric, so thin that he could see the outline of her breasts when she swirled against the light, the fire from the many candles shining through the soft cloth, the perk nipples hard and outlining the dress. Severus could have written poetry just from that sight, he could have had an orgasm while crying aloud just from looking at her. The messy long curls whipped while her head moved, she gave a look over her shoulders, a naughty smile on her lips and the only word that came over his head was minx, she was a little, devilish minx made just to tease him, to drive him on the edge of his seat. She existed to mess everything he aligned and structured, every piece of routine, every little bit of boringness she’d smash it and bring life, laughter, joy and _such a huge mess_. 

  
She turned around, the devilish smile became sweet, the eyes who were trying to read him became inquisitive and with a Gryffindorish resolve, she walked towards him. Determination rumbled the floor on each step she took at the same time that the sway of her hips and the moist of her lips made her look like such an ethereal being, that he wondered if she really wasn’t one. Her hand graced his hair pulling a strand out of his forehead and tucked it behind one ear. “I must not the lies” shone on the back of her hand with the firelight and Severus grabbed her palm kissing the scar with gentleness and reverence. Her scars told her story and they would only ever add beauty and depth into her.

  
His hand curled over her thigh, the callouses on his palms rough on her soft skin, the hairs under his palm stood up, like a drop of water provoking waves in a calm lake, the rest of her skin followed the vibration of his touch and she shivered in response of the grazing of his fingertips. She didn’t need his guidance to throw each of her legs around him, straddling his hips. The thin cotton dress gathered around her but he could still feel the warmth radiating between her legs. She was fire, summer, all things capable of warming up winters and melting snow. She could feel pleasure by herself, she could find other lovers, but _she chose him_. He never really had a choice, all his life, since the day he saw her crying on a crib and her mother dead on the floor beside her, he’d lived for her, he lived so she could live. She chose him at the end and he cherished each look he bestowed upon her for he knew she could move on from him if she wished to do so. 

  
She was summer and he knew that like all growing and living things needed light and warmth to live, she could take anyone she wanted under her wing and make it bloom, he wasn’t special except that _he was_. She gave him warmth, light, freedom and like a small bird being nourished by the hands of a nymph, he would never feel like leaving. He watched entranced the mischievous green eyes, the way her fingers moved between her legs caressing the most sensitive parts of herself, he felt magic and energy ooze out of her body and reach to him while her gasps made the room vibrate in a frequency that’d be impossible had she not been there.

  
Not capable of just watching anymore he moved the hand over her tight in a slow soft caress. Up to her hips, traveling to her waist, his potion stained fingertips touching her ribs and enclosing on her breasts. His thumb and index finger rolled her left nipple and pressed on them tugging lightly. The moan she gave, the way she threw her head back and how her magic wavered from pure bliss. Severus was sure she had created a supernova somewhere in the universe, a supernova with the exact color of lust and sex, one with the shades of her eyes, the color of her lips and pink cheeks, dust clouds with the exact curves of her breasts waist and hips.

  
When she opened his pants she curved her head down to lay it on his shoulder, aspiring the scent on his neck while she caressed his cock as a slut would. She was a woman capable of being anything she desired, she could touch him like a slut and smile like an angel only a second after, she could shapeshift into anything she wanted and Severus loved each form she had. He grunted her name and when his voice got too heavy to say everything he wanted he moaned only Harry over and over again on her ear. She smiled like the devil watching him crumble between her fingers but her eyes were so sweet and merciful that the only thing he desired was to crumble harder and harder with each touch.

  
By the time she moved her hips up and positioned him the exact way she wanted he hadn’t the heart to stir and pull her down to fuck her fiercely, no, he allowed her to dance, to sway her hips over him, to slightly pull him in only to push him out of the heat of her body. Severus trembled and pressed her breasts harder, she moaned and bit his ear making him shiver, her hands slowly working her way to open the buttons of his shirt and providing herself an entirely new path to caress. She licked him slowly, savoring each bead of salty sweat, from the bite on his ear to the scar down his neck, she did it while going down on him. The same slow, torturing speed her tongue traced over his body she pulled him inside her. He moved one of his hands from her breast to her waist, he couldn’t name a river that had curves like her body held, he couldn’t name a bonfire that had warmth like her insides held. He couldn’t name her anymore, only grunts and sensations and heavy magic creating electricity around them, the ends of his hair standing.

  
He allowed her to ride him like she wanted to, his head fell on the back of the couch his hands were firm holding her ass but he didn’t dare to set a pace. She was the one using him, controlling him and he never would have known how good it felt being controlled if it wasn’t for her. He, the man who had masters his entire life, who was controlled by two of the most powerful wizards he’d ever known, fighting against each other on polar opposite sides of the same war. He, who had broken free of masters had, in the end, surrendered his control and his whole self by his own volition and he surrendered it to her. And it felt _so_ good that he was certain she was a goddess. She could break him and he’d allow it, she could soar him up the sky and he’d allow it, she could go down on him however she wanted and he’d worship her. He could call her Freyja, accuse her of whispering spells under her breath, she’d smile and run a hand on his cheekbones, kiss his lips while riding him harder and he’d ask her to keep bewitching him for the rest of his life. 

  
He’d never deserve such a being alongside him, but somehow she chose to stay. Even when he told her time and time again she could do better. Even with all her friends, family, press and politicians telling her she could have anyone. She’d come looking for him every night, crumbling like a sandcastle under waves on a seashore. He’d seen the small orphaned girl, he’d seen the fragile traumatized young woman post-war, he’d been by her side (either watching from the shadows or wiping her tears) during all of her metamorphosis, but he never expected her to want him to stay and watch the last and most beautiful one. He’d never deserve to see the woman he was seeing now, the goddess, the brilliant Auror, the one who fought for his full pardon and called the whole Ministry a bunch of hypocrites. He never expected to see her choosing him over all the other options while looking in his eyes and calling him the _bravest of them all_. Her, who faced death twice, who faced a man that common people couldn’t even name.

  
“Did I lost you?” She bounced taking him deeper, faster and harder, her insides spasmed around him and he only moaned and tightened his grip on her. 

  
“Sorry, I was wandering” He lifted his head looking into the graceful green eyes. He didn’t deserve her, not after all his bitterness, and telling her to leave so many times. Not after shoving her aside in favor of lonely firewhisky filled nights. After the war, she was broken and he was destroyed, and she claimed to everyone who’d ask, up to this day, that he was the one who healed her. And he’d look deeply into her eyes and say with his own _you saved me from myself and all the rest._ She moved again kissing his lips softly, her messy untamable hair fell forward itching his shoulders and cheeks, he was suddenly surrounded by the smell of tropical fruits and love. 

  
She was still moving slowly, measuredly, the only thing that could have control around her chaotic being was the way she made love. They both moaned breathlessly, the couch creaked and he lifted her dress to mouth her right breast. His tongue sweeping over the hard bud, her arms surrounded him gripping his head, tugging his hair and she pressed her chest harder against his mouth, he just sucked more, flicking his tongue in the places she felt more sensitive. Her tights pressed around him, her hips bounced harder and less controlled. Severus closed his eyes tightly hearing her ragged breath, the sounds of her flesh hitting his, the slick sound of his cock deepening into her, he pushed her breast out of his mouth, his teeth scraping her sternum and a bunch of fabric getting in the middle of them. He lost his patience and pulled it entirely out of her, her arms swayed with his movements and she stopped bouncing over him to lift them so he could remove the clothing from her and throw it on the other side of the room. Not only a second passed and she hugged his neck again and started to fuck herself on him.

  
He hugged her too, his fingers traveling over her back, tracing the line of her spine while another hand moved again to her nipple, this time the right one. Her hair was thrown over his face and shoulders, he moved his hand up from her back to gather in his hands on her nape some of that furious curly mess he tugged them, not very gently. She moaned and pressed her tights harder around him, her pussy tightened and Severus locked his lips letting out a grunt while watching the lines of her neck, the arteria pulsing rapidly in the rhythm of her frantic heartbeats. He bit her right where she loved, right on her most sensitive spot next to her ear, he bit her while he came inside her not being able to hold on anymore. He grunted like an animal and he held her in her arms not very gently but so possessive that for a while he was the one who owned her, not the other way around. 

  
She only moaned harder, always so sensitive, so open and receptive, he knew she felt every little twitch he gave while cumming and she kept moving a few more times, her hand between her legs. He was still hard inside her and he let her go leaning on the back of the couch just watching her getting her own pleasure in front of him, claiming it for herself stripped of shame, so full of crackling magic around her, her hair bouncing framing her head like a crown, chest heaving. He held her by the waist, his hands caressing her frame, she trembled while a huff escaped her lips, her insides spasmed on his softening prick and all that magic that had been gathering around them was released as she came, a teacup shattered behind her and Severus smiled too entranced by the way she looked. 

  
Sweat accumulated on her forehead, she looked spent, her hair was bushy and so frizzy from the electricity that she’d just released, but she still looked like the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She sighed leaning her head over his shoulders, her heartbeats calming down as her breathing slowed. Severus sat there, still wondering how he ended up with such a woman in his life. How he came from the wrenched poor boy to the potions master, renowned, researcher, married with the best Auror the Ministry had, with the heroine of the wizarding world, with this beautiful, otherworldly goddess. He caressed her hair, she was shivering, her legs were trembling and he smiled under the locks of her hair.

  
“Luna’d say you have too many wrackspurts around your head” she whispered in the lowest of sounds. Severus kissed her head caressing her back while he accioed wandlessly and wordlessly a blanket that was thrown over the armchair a few steps on his right. He put the blanket around her shoulders and she snuggled tightly.

  
“I don’t need wrackspurts to get a fuzzy brain while I’m around you” she held the blanket so it wouldn’t fall off her shoulders and straightened her spine looking at him, scanning him with her absurdly green eyes. He caressed her cheekbone making her smile and she kissed his lips softly.

  
“Happy birthday love” He kissed her forehead in return and pulled her to snuggle him again. With a sigh, he laid down on the couch pulling her on top of him. He could open a shrine just to worship her, even if she was as human as he, he’d never meet any other human who understood him so deeply without the need for words. So he concluded that even while being human, for him, she was something beyond just that. They slept with the background sound of the sea and with the sound of each other’s breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, I've never written a female Harry Potter and I liked it very much.
> 
> Happy Birthday, Sev!
> 
> Please give kudos and comments.


End file.
